


Agressive Negotiations

by Elizabethtudor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Genderbending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post TLJ, Rule 63, THEY LESBIANS THEY LESBIANING TOGETHER, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor
Summary: In an alternate reality where Rey takes the hand of Kira Ren.





	Agressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write an alternative to the throne scene with a female Kylo Ren since TLJ premiered and well things escalated quickly from there. Shoutout to Chel, Vee, Becca, Sand, and Aimee for enabling me to live my femslash dreams.

The leather of Kira’s glove was stiff and sticky against Rey’s sweaty palm. As she took her hand, Rey couldn’t help but think longingly to that night on Anch-To when Kira had removed her glove. Her hand had been shaking then, as if she was exposing more than just skin. Rey wondered why it was so steady now.

“Call off your fire,” Rey said. “Let the Resistance go.” Even to herself, she didn’t quite understand the trade she had made. Why was the life of a nobody worth more than the lives of Kira’s past? Let the past die, she had said, but did that include Rey too? All Rey knew was that there were good people on those ships. Good people who didn’t deserve to die because of who they were to Kira. The loss of one was already too many. Yet somehow Rey knew that something within her had died the moment when their hands met.

“Am I your prisoner now?” Rey asked.

“You’re my guest,” Kira replied.

A memory came to mind of another time Kira had said those words. Back then, Rey had thought of her as a monster in a mask. Now the mask was gone, but the monster remained. Rey half wondered how long it would be until they were back to where they started, blades crossed and tempers flaring.

But before any of her questions could be answered,  _ The Supremacy _ split in two and the world went dark.

***

Rey woke in restraints. Beside her was Kira, her expression unreadable. The rest of the med bay was empty. Rey curled her toes inward and out. She was bruised, but she would live. She reached through the bond to try and gauge Kira’s emotions, only to find herself cut off.

“You know,” Rey commented, “If this is how you treat your guests, you may want to rethink your rules of hospitality.”

Kira didn’t reply, instead simply reaching for Rey’s hand. Rey jerked it away with what little room she had. “You promised me, Kira. No restraints.”

“No,” Kira replied. “I promised I would spare the Resistance. And I did. Your precious Resistance remains. They have hidden out on the planet Crait, which we are currently orbiting. No doubt you’ll want to bring them a treaty as part of your surrender.”

Rey closed her eyes in relief, reaching out to sense the heartbeats of Finn and Leia.  They were alive. For now. She had done that. But as she lay, her hands bound, she could not help but wonder at what cost.

“You called me Kira.” Her voice was quiet, as if every word she said was a struggle. 

“I did.”

“Am I that much of a monster to you?”

_ Maybe not _ , Rey thought,  _ that night in the hut, you didn’t seem like one. But now I’m not too sure.  _

“You told me to let the past die. Isn’t there one piece of good within you a part of that past?” 

Kira’s expression was unmoving, almost as if she was still wearing her mask. “I killed her,” she replied, the words almost robotic. As if she had practiced them enough in front of the mirror with the hopes that it might make them real.

“So you said.”

Kira stood and walked to the door. “I want to show you something.”

“If I go with you, will you let me out of these restraints?” Rey asked.

“I’ll consider it.”

Rey sat up and awkwardly stood up and moved towards Kira. “If you are going to blindfold me or drag me behind with your guards, I will kill you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kira said as she pressed open the med bay door. “You’re my guest.”

***

The last time Rey had seen the throne room, it had been in flames. Logically, she knew this couldn’t be the same throne room she had been in only hours before. The sight of the throne was enough to make her mouth go dry. 

“Do you like it?” Kira asked, making her way alongside Rey as they stood alone. It was just them, an empty room, and the throne. When Rey didn’t respond, Kira continued on. “Of course, the decor is in need of improvement. Snoke wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“You didn’t seriously drag me here in restraints so that we could discuss decorating options.”

“I told you,” Kira said, stepping back and gesturing at the room, “You’re my guest. And anything that is mine, is yours as well.”

“Really? So what’s next, hotshot?” Rey asked, “Seeing as I’m now having a private audience with the empress.”

“I could say the same thing,” Kira said. “Since that was part of the agreement.”

Rey looked at her in confused silence. “If I recall correctly, the agreement was that you would stop firing on my friends, and I would join you.”

“And did you really think I intended to reign supreme? That I wasn’t beyond needing someone too?” 

Rey took a step closer. “I don’t know. Are you?”

Kira moved away, her expression unreadable as ever. Rey reached through the bond again, to no avail. It was as if she was facing up a wall. But beneath that wall, she could sense something brewing. There was something Kira wasn’t telling her. She stared at the throne, its edges charred from the fight and explosions.

“What do you want, Kira?” Rey asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kira replied, looking at the floor. “I want you to rule with me.”

“In chains?” Rey asked. With a flick of Kira’s wrist, the restraints on Rey’s wrists went free, almost as if that were answer enough.

“I told you. You’re my guest.”

“And yet you drag me here unarmed and restrained.” Rey said, walking to Kira’s side. Rey pulled her closer, placing her fingers on Kira’s chin and lifting her eyes to meet her own. “What do you want?” 

The silence engulfed them. The bond began to hum at their proximity, blurring emotions until Rey was no longer sure what thoughts and feelings were her own and which were Kira’s. 

“Answer the question,” Rey thought or maybe said. She was no longer sure.

“You,” Kira replied, her voice barely a whisper. 

For one moment, the galaxy stood still. Then, Rey brought her lips to meet Kira’s. The kiss was a hungry, angry joining of teeth and tongue. Rey ran her fingers through Kira’s hair, savouring each flare of heat in her lower stomach. All around them the air seemed to sing for more. But Rey broke it off. As Kira growled and reached for her, Rey held her back in a Force hold.

“Sign a treaty with the Resistance,” Rey said.

Kira groaned and tried to fight the hold but Rey tightened it, feeding off of the conflicting emotions in Kira. 

“I want you to make peace with the light,” Rey said, “We can’t rule solely in terror.”

“I’ll show you peace,” Kira muttered breaking apart from Rey’s hold and pushing her onto the throne. Their lips rejoined together and Rey let out a moan. She could hear Kira in her mind, whispering with joy. Rey pulled at Kira’s shirt, Kira helping her undo her breast band. She moved down Kira’s neck, smiling in satisfaction when Kira let out a shiver as she kissed beneath her ear lobe. Before Kira could react, Rey returned her hold on her. The air around Rey was alive and crackling as she traced patterns onto Kira’s skin.

“Please,” Kira said. It struck Rey that this was the second time she had pleaded with her in this throne room. “I see your mind. You want this as much as I do.”

“Promise me,” Rey said, running down Kira’s throat with a lick, “Or I will show you no mercy.”

Kira broke free of the hold, her hands eagerly grabbing Rey’s face and bringing their lips together again. All around them, the bond hummed.  _ I promise _ , Kira’s voice echoed in Rey’s head. 

“I promise,” Kira repeated as she moved to nibble Rey’s ear. “The Resistance. The peace. All of it.”  _ For you _ .

As Kira’s hands began to explore the hem of Rey’s shirt, Rey held them still. “That’s not quite what I had in mind to seal our deal.”

Kira’s eyes darkened. Then she dropped on her knees. Rey instantly missed the warmth of her nearby. Kira placed a kiss on the ankle of Rey’s boot. “And what,” Kira said, her lips slowly working their way up to where the boots ended mid-thigh, “exactly did you have in mind?”

“I think,” Rey said a little breathless as Kira pulled off one boot and began work on the other, “you can read my mind. You know exactly what it is I want.”

Kira smiled at her as she pulled off the second boot. She moved back up to Rey’s lap, straddling her as she began to undo her pants, bringing her underwear down with it. Rey had to hand it to Kira. She was ruthlessly efficient. She placed a kiss on Rey’s lips before pushing her pants down. She returned to her knees.

“You know,” Kira said as she began to slowly place kisses on Rey’s inner thighs, “This is my first act as Supreme Leader.”

Rey let out a yelp as Kira gently bit into the soft flesh of her inner thigh and then placed a kiss where her teeth had been. “I thought your first act was to save the fleet.”

“ _ The Finalizer  _ splitting in two saved the fleet. Though I would have called them off as you said,” Kira paused as if she was aware there might be consequences to that confession. “Are you going to get angry at me?”

Rey let out a groan. “I’m only going to get angry at you, if you don’t stop.”  _ The time for talking is later _ , she sent through the bond. 

And Kira, blessed Kira, listened. She slowly kissed her way to the apex of Rey’s thighs before gently kissing her center. She pulled back, her lips glistening before she began to tease the outside of Rey’s cunt. Rey sensed the jolt of surprise and pleasure at the wetness that greeted her. 

“Try not to get too cocky about it,” Rey muttered before letting out a gasp as Kira teased her clit. A jolt of pleasure ran through the bond that set them both off course. Kira gently slid her first finger in, moving it in and out, seeming to pay careful attention to each reaction elicited from each position. Rey let out a cry as Kira entered a second finger and began stroking a particularly sensitive area, each movement igniting every nerve in Rey’s body on fire.

“Don’t stop,” Rey whispered and as if in reassurance, Kira began moving faster. Rey’s hips, desperately seeking friction, began to move in tandem with Kira’s fingers, together moving in harmony. Rey closed her eyes and let herself go to the Force moving around the two of them.

After coaxing Rey towards the edge, Kira withdrew her fingers from inside. Before Rey could complain from the lack of friction, Kira used her mouth. The first lick brought Rey further towards the edge, her hands fisting into Kira’s long hair. Kira continued her exploration of each one of Rey’s most sensitive nerves.

“Breha,” Rey moaned, her fingers tightening in Kira’s hair. Almost in response, Kira brought her finger to Rey’s clit, teasing it and her. Rey tightened her fingers, letting out a groan.

“Please,” she said, well aware of the irony that she was now the one begging. And like that, thoughtful Kira teased her clit at the exact moment she licked an especially sensitive area of Rey’s cunt. Without any more pretence, Rey came with Kira’s name on her lips. Rey savoured each flutter of pleasure as Kira gently licked her clean.

When it was all done, Kira fell back, her eyes dark with pleasure. “So you’ll stay then?”

“What?” Rey asked, still on a semi-high from her climax.

“You’ll stay with me?”

“You,” Rey paused, “You didn’t seriously just eat me out with the hope that I’d stay.” The longer Kira remained silent, the more uncomfortable the tension grew. Rey flicked her wrist and brought Kira up to her lap and kissed her, tasting herself on Kira’s lips. Kira stiffened, as if shocked to be kissed after what she had done before loosening and intertwining her fingers in Rey’s hair. 

“Listen dummy,” Rey said, “Because I’m only gonna say this once. I was going to stay. Now that I know you can do that, it’s a nice bonus.”

Kira laughed then.

“Besides,” Rey said, “You’ll need someone to regulate that temper. As long as these throne room meetings are on the table, you’ll drag me out of here kicking and screaming.”

“And the Resistance?”

“We’ll negotiate. Leia is reasonable,” Rey kissed Kira. “This is a chance to build something new.”

“I’d like that,” Kira said, kissing the tip of Rey’s nose.

“Me too,” Rey said, gently running her fingers over the scar that ran down Kira’s face. “What?” she asked, noticing her smile.

“You called me Breha,” Kira whispered, their fingers intertwining on Rey’s lap.

“That’s your name isn’t it?” Rey said, kissing her again.

“I just thought,” Kira paused. “I thought maybe I wasn’t Breha to you anymore. Not after what I did.”

Rey kissed her, a soft and gentle kiss. “You’re always Breha to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they ruled over the galaxy and lived happily ever after, amen.


End file.
